thevaloruhcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjaisaac04
Ninjaisaac04 (Isaac) is an American YouTuber who mainly does Minecraft videos. He is the newcomer to the Valor UHC group and appeared in season 2. Personal Life Ninjaisaac04 was born April 12, 2004. He was the middle child of 3 siblings. Life wasn't easy for him back then. His family had barely any money. Going a couple years forward he got his first computer, then to discover youtube! He watched videos daily by his beloved youtubers. He wanted to be a youtuber thinking it was easy! Later in life, He moved. Then to go and meet who would now become his best friends! He was really happy, There was a few others that came and gone. He was depressed at sometimes once one of his friends moved so he did something to make him happy. So he thought making an a channel was easy and he would get hundreds of subs in a day. Sadly for him that wasn't the case. Over time he kept his channel a secret and made sure no one knows that he does YouTube. His secret went on for 1 year then to began to go public with it. Leading to where he is now YouTube History Ninjaisaac04 Started his channel on the date of Nov 2, 2015. His first video ever was released on Nov 5, 2015. Although that was his first video on the channel, His first gaming video was on Tycoon part 1 of 2 Released on Nov 16, 2015. His first ever minecraft video "Minecraft: Sky wars FT audjohn2000" Came out on Dec 29, 2015. Ever since then He made minecraft videos. He started to gain from 5 to 13 subs in a week after release of his first minecraft video. He then sought to streaming. His first stream "FNAF WORLD" Got over 300+ views, and to this day his most viewed video ever! But sadly at that time he was not getting videos out in time. Stopping for over almost 1 mouth. At that time he was losing his online friends and contacts, but eventually he returned to YouTube with a new group of friends, and to his surprise he achieved 40 subscribers. Only then he made new friends that would give up their time to help him with videos. He started to gain more subscribers then ever! with 50 subs in 1 whole day. Then one day, he woke up to see that he was at 99 subs! He started streaming till he got 100 that day, and turns out he made it. Over a month later he gained yet another 100 subscribers. Meeting new friends along with Valor has grew his channel and grew his passion for YouTube and interacting with other communities. Ongoing Series(s) * Stranded S3 * Valor SMP Season 2 Ended Series(s) * Valor UHC Season 2 * Valor UHC Season 10 * BFPI * Murderous Agenda S1 * Creepypasta S2 * Roblox * SCP S2 * John cena vines * Pixel World * FNAF World Demo * Lasertag Dungeon Full Gameplay UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 2 TBA Trivia * NinjaIsaac04's Original Channel was Suspended for Uploading Steven Universe Clips on his YouTube Channel. * Isaac played in Valor SMP Season 2. * Ninjaisaac played in the Valor eclipse UHC, and got 3rd place. Gallery TBA Category:Valor UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 3 Participant Category:YouTuber Category:Person Category:Current Valor Member Category:Valor UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Valor SMP Season 1 Member Category:Valor SMP Season 2 V1.0 Member Category:Valor SMP Season 2 V2.0 Member Category:Valor UHC Winner Category:Valor Members